Storm
by This To Shall Pass
Summary: Ever since the battle of finster Eragon has been afriad. Without Orimis the chances of deafting Galbatorix grow slimer each day. Even Saphira is begining to lose hope. Their only chance of survivel lies in a deperate ploy that could cost Eragon his life.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hey all, this is my first fanfic, but be as harsh as you like with the review as long as you tell how to improve my writing. Anyway, this is my book 4 and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own the inheritance cycle or any of the character from the books, Christopher Paolini does. Anything you don't recognize from the books is mine.

Two weeks, two weeks since the Varden had taken the city in the bloody Battle of Feinster. Two weeks since he and Arya had killed the shade Varaug and captured Lady Lorana. And two weeks since Oromis and Glaedr had been slain by Murtagh. And with there death came the sudden, harrowing realization the, he, Eragon was the last dragon rider left. The fate of an entire species rested on his shoulders, and yet even isolated as he was, he was not alone. He had Arya and Nasuarda and Roran, Katrina and even Angela. That was the only reason he was able to carry on, because he knew that if he failed all those around him would surly perish at the hands of Galbatorix. But still... How would he, a farm boy, be able to stand against the King and his puppets.

"Brooding again, Little One?" said Saphira, breaking the silence in Eragon's mind.

"You caught me" Eragon replied, smiling humorlessly.

"It's not wise to dwell on such thoughts Eragon. What would Oromis say?"

"I know, but I cant help but think..." Eragon got up from the bed and walked to the flap in his tent. Pushing it open, he stepped out into the sunlight and closed his eyes.

"Think what, Eragon?" asked Saphira, her Sapphire, her sapphire eyes tainted with worry.

"How are we going to do it all Saphira. We are only two people, but Galbatorix has armies, not to mention Murtagh and Thorn. It just seems so hopeless!" cried Eragon, his voice breaking.

"First of all Eragon, we are not to people. I am a dragon, and you are my rider. And we have something Galbatorix will never have again."

"And whats that Saphira? What could we possibly have, that Galbatorix, the all powerful king, does not?" Snap Eragon.

" We have something to fight for! We fight for the people Eragon, Galbatorix fights to satisfy his taste for power. As long as we remember who we fight for we cant be defeated!"

"That sure work out for Oromis." Eragon replied, sarcasticly.

"Oromis walked this earth for 300 years, it was his time to go." said Saphira. A single tear dripped down from her giant eye. She tried to keep strong for her rider, but she missed Oromis and Glaedr, especially Glaedr

" Perhaps, but..." Began Eragon, but he was interrupted as the Messenger boy, Josha, called his name from outside the tent.

"Lord Eragon, Lady Nasuarda requests your presence at a council of war" said the messenger boy said, letting out a breath at the end.

"Thank you Josha, you may go." Said Eragon, doing his best to conceal his anger at being interrupted. "We will continue this later" said Eragon, his tone neutral.

" As you wish" grumbled Saphira.

Lady Nasuarda's tent was located on a pavilion just out side the front gate, so that she and her nighthawks could keep tabs on anyone entering and leaving the city. Since Feinster was unequipped to handle an army, Nasuarda had been forced to camp the warden just outside its walls. It was an arrangement that, kept everyone on edge for fear that citizens loyal to Galbatorix would try to retake the city. So far Lady Lorana had proved willing to cooperate, but her oath kept her from directly handing the city over to the Varden and everyone knew who's side she'd be forced to take if another conflict broke out.

Eragon smiled and waved at passers by as he and Saphira approached the Command tent. As worn and confused as he might be, he had a duty to the Varden and need to keep up an outward show of confidence. Although when he saw Arya heading towards the tent his smile became genuine. Arya, besides Saphira, was the only person who was able to completely confide in. However, since their embrace after he told her about Oromis death there had been a strange closeness between them. When Blodgarm had found her cry in her tent, Eragon had been the only one able to consul Arya and she was always able to get him out of depressions, which was something even Saphira couldn't do. Eragon hoped that there new found connection could lead to the relationship he dreamed about, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. He valued there friends ship too much for that.

Eragon took the final few steps towards Nasuarda's tent, then pushed aside the opening flap and walked in. Nasuarda, King Orin, the Council of Elders, Roran and Arya were already seated inside. Looking up from the table in the center of the room, Nasuarda said "welcome Shadeslayer, so kind of you to join us. Now if you would please sit down.", her tone was slightly strained, like she had expected hi to be her 10 minutes ago. Nasuarda gestured to the empty chair between Arya and Roran. Eragon moved quickly across the room and sat down in it. Saphira slid her head inside the tent opening, and then Nasuarda began talking again.

" In a week we will begin our march towards Bellatona. At the same time Islanzadi and the elves will march north to Dras' Leona." Began Nasuarda. " King Oriks men will join us there during the winter, and hopefully we will be able to replenish out ranks with soldiers from the city. Once winter is over, we will march north and join with the elves. Then the only thing left to do is capture Urubaen and or Eragon to kill Galbatorix.

"Nasuarda, do you really think that were prepared to take Urubaen?" asked King Orin, " Eragon was almost killed during his last battle with Murtagh, and the power he wields is but a fraction of that which Galbatorix holds in his hands."

"Yes, but events have occurred since that confrontation that lead me to believe we have and advantage" Nasuarda said smugly.

_I wonder what these events are_, Eragon thought to himself. _We should stay stay and find out_ though Saphira.

"And pray tell, what where these "events?" asked Orin, pursing his lips.

"I'm sorry, Orin, but at the moment the risk of telling anyone who is not involved in the plan is too great. I'm sure you understand.

"Of course, my lady" Orin said through gritted teeth. Eragon noticed a vein was throbbing in his temple. Orin was not used to being kept in the dark, and Nasuarda did it much to often for his liking.

"That's all for now" said Nasuarda, "thank you for coming.".

Every one got up and filed out of the room, until only Eragon and Arya remained. They both stood up and exchanged glance. Arya was the first to break the silence.

"Lady Nasuarda what events have transpired recently to change you opinion about this war, for neither Eragon or I know what they are". She said in her elegant, sing-song voice.

"Sit down, and I will educate you." she said calmly.

They both sat down.

"Good, now we can continue.", Nasuarda began, " last night I received reports from our spies saying that they watched a heavily armed and guarded carriage leave Urubaen in the dead of night a week ago and head south, presumably to Dras' Leona."

"How does this change the course of the war?" Interrupted Eragon. He was mad that he had been summoned just so they could go over a strategy everyone already knew.

"Think Eragon!", said Arya, her voice growing excited, "What would Galbatorix need an such a heavily guarded transport for?"

"You think he's moving the third dragon egg?" said Eragon, eyes shining with hope, something that had not happened since before the Burning Plains.

"That, or perhaps some of the Eldunari." Nasuarda said.

"But why would Galbatorix need to move the egg?" inquired Eragon, brow furrowed.

" He's getting desperate. In a couple weeks the Varden will be at his doorstep! He must being trying to get the egg to hatch, another rider would be a huge advantage in the battles to come.

" Perphaps.", said Eragon.

_It could be a trap_, though Saphira, projecting her thoughts into their minds.

"Maybe it is" said Nasuarda, " but if we have any chance of wining this war we need to find another rider, or at least eliminate the possibility of Galbatorix getting one.

"Do you not think I am powerful enough to defeat Murtagh" ask Eragon, lips pursed. He was hurt, although he knew it to be true.

"Eragon, as strong as you are, you can not best Galbatorix and Murtagh when they have the aid of the Eldunari." said Nasuarda, turning away from Eragon and Arya. "I have no doubt that if we could separate the king from the source of his power that you could kill him, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen, so we must explore other options."

"Still, even if we got the egg and by some miracle it hatched, there wouldn't be enough time to train the new rider." Said Eragon, pointing out the elephant in the room.

" I think that between you, Glaedr and Arya you would be able to train the rider to some level of proficiency. Perphaps, if we get lucky the egg will hatch for an elf or one of Du Vranga Gata."

"So what would you have us do?" said Arya, her tone level. She knew Nasuarda's earlier comment had hurt Eragon's already low confidence and it was hard for to watch that and not want to hurt the one responsible.

"I want you and Eragon to raid the caravan. We can say you are on scouting mission to conceal you absence. You'll both need to gather information for the farms and villages the caravan might have passed through." said Nasuarda. "Once you find it you'll be ale to sneak in and steal whatever is inside. If luck is with us, then you'll be in and out without having to draw your swords."

_What of me, lady?, _spoke Saphira_. _She thought she knew where this was going, and she did not like it.

" I'm sorry Saphira, but Eragon and Arya need to blend in. They need to be ordinary and forgettable and I don't know any one who would forget seeing a dragon. You will have to remain here in case Murtagh or Thorn attacks.". Nasuarda's tone was delicate. She knew the sapphire dragon was not hers to command. The best she could do was convince Saphira that going with them would compromise Eragon's Safety.

_I see _said the dragon. She withdrew her head from the tent and they could hear the sounds of her footsteps as she walked away.

"where did she go?" Arya asked.

"I don't know" said Eragon, "she's blocking my mind". Eragon got to his feet. "I should go and find her."

"No, give her time. She needs to realize this is the only way it can be done." said Nasuarda. She was somewhat shocked. Saphira had been apart from Eragon before and while it had been difficult she had got through it. What made this different?

" Nasuarda's right. Let Saphira have some time" said Arya. "Now, we must get back to the matter at hand. When do we leave on this assignment?

"As soon as possible. We need to find the carriage before it reaches it's destination." Nasuarda looked at Eragon and then gestured towards the door. "Go pack your bags, you'll leave at dawn tomorrow.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I'm gonna wait and see how its reviewed before I post the next chapter.

HIT THE BUTTON!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- Hey, this is my second chapter. I had to force my self to write this, but I think it turned out OK. Thanks to all the reviewers, I checked out Oromis's age and the books says "he was born several centuries before the war". Anyway hope you like this chapter, its abit of a filler and I promise ill get into some action in the next one.

Disclaimer : I don't own the inheritance cycle

_Eragon wake up!_

Eragon rolled over, but then drifted back to his waking dreams.

_WAKE UP!_

Eragon woke with a start. Saphira's mental shout stunning him momentarily. He sat up. Yesterday had been complicated. Nasuarda had revealed a plan that might, just might give them an advantage in this war. That's was something he knew that he would do anything for, even if it meant going on a dangerous mission with Arya . One that he might not come back from. To make matters worse, Nasuarda's plan had upset Saphira, causing her to run from the command tent half way through their meeting. Eragon had been shocked, he's never expected Saphira to react like that. Normally, Saphira was a creature of logic. In the past she had put up with being away from him because it was necessary. But this time, everything that had been going on caused her to snap. As soon as he'd finished receiving his mission from Lady Nasuarda he had gone to her. He'd found her curled up outside his tent. He sat down beside her, and then began talking. At first she showed no response, but after a while her got her to open up to him again. Since then she hadn't left his side.

"_What?" _Asked Eragon mentally. He got up, pulled on one of his elven tunics and walked outside. Saphira had been sleeping outside because the tent wasn't big enough for her. He looked around, expecting to see her, but her gigantic form was nowhere in sight.

_ "I said to wake up"_ thought Saphira. _"Your supposed to be ready to leave in an hour"_

_ "Where are you?" _asked Eragon. He walked back into his tent and grabbed the pack he had prepared the night before. Since this was stealth mission and Saphira wasn't going with them he needed to travel light. He packed his clothes, Brinsingr and a few supplies. Anything else that they need could be bought in one of the villages they would stop in.

_"With Nasuarda and Arya."_ Saphira said mentally, _" they've been planning what route you'll take. I'll let Nasuarda explain the rest to you once you get here._

_ "Alright"_, said Eragon, _"on my way."._

Eragon hoisted his pack over his shoulder and set off. He had gone this way so many times that his leg's carried him to Nasuarda's tent on autopilot. As he walked he allowed his mind to drift and observe his surroundings. The sun was just above the horizon. Its fiery silhouette illuminated the morning landscape, casting shadows from the trees on either side of the Varden's camp. The dew was fresh on the grass and he could hear the creatures in the nearby forest stirring from their rest.

Upon arriving at the tent Eragon was greeted by the sight of Nasuarda and Arya standing hunched over a map. They both looked up as he walked in, but Nasuarda was the first to speak.

"Did you sleep well Eragon?" Asked Nasuarda, her lips tight. It was obvious that she disapproved off Eragon over sleeping.

"Very well, my Lady" Eragon lied. Truth be told he had slept badly, but he didn't want to show any weakness in front of Nasuarda. Especially after her comment the day before.

" Good, then we can begin" said Nasuarda. "Arya and I have decided that it would be best for you both to stick to the roads. That way you'll be able to hear any rumors that might effect your mission, as well as travel faster than you would otherwise."

" Do you have an idea of where the caravan is?" queried Eragon. If he and Arya knew where they were going the mission would be much easier.

" As I said before, we know the package left Urubaen in the middle of the night and headed south." Nasuarda began, "By now it should be a little more than a quarter of the way to Dras' Leona. We think that if you and Arya leave today and head north, you'll be able to overtake it before it reaches the city. Of course, since we don't know its actual location, you and Arya will have to do some detective work to find it."

" It should be relatively simple for us to find. A troupe of soldiers tramping through the woods have to leave signs and those signs are easy to find if you know where to look." said Arya, finishing off Nasuarda's statement.

"Arya, you disguised yourself last time you were in the Empire, correct?" Asked Nasuarda, pressing forward.

" Yes. I was planning on doing the same thing for this trip." answered Arya. Eragon knew she hated having to conceal her elvishness almost as much as Saphira hated being away from him.

" Good. Eragon you still look mostly human, but you may need to do something to the tips of your ears so you don't draw attention to yourself."

"OK." said Eragon. He was eager to get on the road and get this mission over with so that he could get back to Saphira as soon as possible.

"Well, now that Everything is in order it's time for you and Arya to depart" Nasuarda said. She walked the out the door. "May you be swift and may the stars watch over you".

Eragon took a deep breath and stepped forward, knowing he was doing something that could change the course of the war.


End file.
